fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trio Sports Network
The Trio Sports Network (commonly known as Trio) is an American sports-oriented cable and satellite television channel available for stations' subchannels. Owned by ONE Media Corporation Inc., Trio carries nationwide coverage for the American Hockey League (under their National Hockey Night banner), the NBA (under their NBA on Trio banner) Southwestern Athletic Conference (SWAC) College Football & College Basketball (Men & Women), Being the youngest sports network, Trio Sports continues to show improvement in spite of losing out to ESPN, Fox Sports 1, and ABN Sports (among other networks). History After watching ABN Sports, ESPN (and their sibling, ESPN2), and Fox Sports 1 (and their sibling, Fox 2) launching out and becoming successful, ONE Media Corporation decided to venture out and start their own sports network. Lining up some staff to get ready for their debut, ONE Media named Mark McCain President and charged him with launching Trio Sports. Already having affiliates lining up and adding Trio Sports as a subchannel, Trio Sports was launched on August 1, 2013 with GM Mark McCain being the first one they saw. "Good morning. Welcome to a new day in sports. Welcome to the Trio Sports Network. I'm Mark McCain. Here in Trio, we believe that fans love sports, and we love sports, too. We worked hard to prepare this network for you. We're not going to claim we're the best because we just got started, but what will say is that there is a new day darning, and our work has begun. So stay tuned because after the National Anthem, the first show you will see will be The Morning Blend. We hope you enjoy The Trio Sports Network. Sporting Events 'Soccer: ' * 2015 AFC Asian Cup * 2015 AFC Asian Cup qualifiers * AFC Champions League 'Hockey:' * American Hockey League (Under the National Hockey Night Banner. Also, they air AHL 2NIght during the AHL Season) College Football *Southwestern Athletic Conference (SWAC) College Basketball * Southwestern Athletic Conference (SWAC) Men & Women Basketball * National Basketball Association (Under the NBA Tuesday Game of the Week. During the NBA season, Trio airs NBA 2Night, which airs after AHL 2Night) Baseball * During the MLB season, Trio airs Trio Baseball Report. Golf * OneAsia Golf Tour Original programming In addition to air sporting events, Trio also airs original shows including: Hosted by Desi Powell and David Linzy, The Morning Blend ''(6:00-10:00 AM EST) is a sports morning show, recapping the previous nights' actions and the day's biggest topics. Hosted by Josh Edwards, Derrick Coleman, and Gary Jackson, ''Cold Pizza (10:00 AM-12:00 PM) is a television sports morning talk show. It includes daily sports news, interviews with sports journalists, athletes, and personalities, and an assortment of other sports and non-sports topics. Hosted by Tevin Harper and Jeffrey Payno, The Hot List (12:00-3:00 PM) is a news, talk and analysis television show. Throughout the program, Harper and Payno are joined by analysts, players and insiders to break down and discuss the top stories in the sports world. Past Slogans 2013-2014: We're the one worth watching! 2014-Present: Just Watch Us Now! 2015 Fall Schedule Affiliates If you wish to be an affiliate of Trio Sports Network, feel free to do so and add your station to the table. Please remember that the table is in Alphabetical order. Category:Fictional television networks